Doll Parts (1)
Doll Parts (1) is the twenty-third episode of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on October 26, 2012. Main Plot While Maya and Cam are studying at Cam's billet house, Maya feels unappreciated when Cam doesn't pay attention to her and embarrassed when she takes off her shirt in front of him only to receive a negative response. When she performs her song in front of Mo, he tells her he likes it, but the provocative innuendo of the song wouldn't be appropriate for her youthful appearance and that it would be better if Imogen sung it. She tells Tori of these instances and Tori and Tristan decide to give her a makeover. When Maya shows Cam her new appearance, Cam laughs at her, but when he tries to make up for it, Maya yells that she has no idea what he wants and runs to the band room, tearing off all her makeup. Zig finds Maya crying her eyes out and comforts her, which leads to the decision to join the beauty pageant that Tori is entering. While there, Maya is disappointed that Cam is not there and is afraid she did this for nothing. When she is called on stage, she falls on her face, but laughs it off. After her performance, she and Zig have a chat and Maya is surprised to find she has made it to the second round. After the show, she calls Cam and breaks up with him, before having a flirty moment with Zig. When Tori comes and kisses Zig, Maya seems troubled. Sub Plot When Katie and Jake invite Marisol and Mo on a vacation, Marisol gets worried when Mo doesn't let her sign his health form for the vacation. She begins to worry during classes and talks to Katie about it. While on a date with Mo, she tells him a secret, that she cheated on her math test. She hopes to get one back, but sees that Mo has suddenly fallen asleep during their conversation. When he wakes up, he begins to sweat, and they both seem surprised by this. He leaves to "take a leak," making Marisol even more worried. Marisol snoops through his bag and finds a needle. When Mo returns with a cookie and a better appearance, Marisol tells him she has to leave. Marisol calls Katie and tells her about the needle. Marisol jumps to conclusions and believes that Mo is taking drugs. Third Plot Adam tries out for the boys volleyball team, but Audra doesn't want him to. When Adam asks her if he can take testosterone pills to increase his muscle build and lower the pitch of his voice, she tells him no. When the time comes that he needs her signature for the team, he finds her crying while holding Drew's shirt. Adam comforts her, without mentioning his desire to join the volleyball team. Still wanting to join, Adam must forge her signature. Trivia= *This is the 300th episode of Degrassi. The number 300 was mentioned 3 times in this episode **Cam says his answer should be 300. **Maya says she's crash landing at 300 miles per hour. **Cam asks Maya if she downloaded the movie 300. *This title of this episode is named after the song Doll Parts By Hole. *As of this episode, Maya and Cam have been dating for a month. *This episode marks the end of Cam and Maya's first relationship. *Ben Mulroney from eTalk guest stars as himself. |-| Gallery= 1223-1224-large-pod-small.png degrassi12_jun18_ss_0096.jpg degrassi12_jun18_ss_0107.jpg degrassi12_jun18_ss_0152.jpg degrassi12_jun18_ss_0162.jpg degrassi12_jun18_ss_0188.jpg tumblr_mcer5q03vF1r5uoxco1_500.jpg 1223-picture-6.jpg 1223-picture-7.jpg 1223-picture-8.jpg 1223-picture-9.jpg doll parts photo 1.jpg doll parts photo 2.jpg doll parts photo 3.jpg tumblr_mcijmvvFt61r5uoxco1_500.jpg dg122223-11.jpg dg122223-21.jpg dg122223-31.jpg dg122223-41.jpg dg122223-51.jpg dg122223-61.jpg Yuio7.jpg Yui67.jpg Tuytyu.jpg S34fgg.jpg Kujrio.jpg Kjuh.jpg Kju09.jpg Juy98.jpg Juiu.jpg Joi90.jpg Jk9yh.jpg Gd44e3.jpg Fsr336.jpg Fdte454.jpg Er5bfg.jpg Dthfg5r.jpg Ds54.jpg Drte4e.jpg Dr54.jpg Dw34g.jpg D4qg.jpg Cvgryft.jpg iouioud.png 8uioiu.png Uyuoiuio.png 79yhuio.png 89uoi.png 9yoiu.png 89uoiui.png 89u87oui.png Yuuiouo.png Uoiiou.png Yuiio.png 987uoiouio.png Yguiiu.png Uyuiujj.png 7yuii.png 87tyuiyi.png Ygiuiy.png 78tyui.png 87yuuo.png 98yuiuoiu.png Zorirpotieto.jpg Iouiu.png Uopio.png Uii.png Oiui.png 78yuiu.png degrassi-1223-doll-parts-wrap-up-1.jpg degrassi-1223-doll-parts-wrap-up-2.jpg degrassi-1223-doll-parts-wrap-up-3.jpg degrassi-1223-doll-parts-wrap-up-4.jpg degrassi-1223-doll-parts-wrap-up-5.jpg normal_th_degrassi_s12_23052.jpg normal_th_degrassi_s12_23093.jpg normal_th_degrassi_s12_23094.jpg normal_th_degrassi_s12_23044.jpg 76yui.png 76uiiu.png 78yui.png 78hhh.png 77hh.png 66hh.png 7uio.png 7hhh.png 8hhhh.png Yuioo.png 6hh.png 78hj.png 7yuiok.png Dallasad.png Yui.png |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres Guest Starring *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres *Ben Mulroney as himself Absences *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= *Adam: "There is not enough energy drink in the world right now." Connor: "There probably is." |-| Featured Music= *''"A Beautiful End"'' by J.R. Richards *''"All Those Pretty Lights"'' by Andrew Belle |-| Links= *Watch Doll Parts (1) on YouTube *Watch Doll Parts (1) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes